Cuando muere el día
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El lunes se ha llegado, a la vez que inicia una nueva jornada. Un par de sorpresas y una llamada inesperada recibirá en el trabajo. ¡De prisa, José María, que el café de Berwald se enfría! AU Multipairing. MéxicoxAll. Dedicado a klaudia14. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Dios, hoy te pido

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Hola a todos! **=D**

Les traigo este nuevo fanfic, y por lo pronto, les diré que va dedicado con mucho cariño a _**klaudia14**_. Esto debido a qué me dejó el _Primer Review_ (Por el cuál mi hermana y yo dijimos qué saltaríamos de gusto. **:3**) y el _No. 25_ (Qué nos permitió darnos gusto comprando un par de chocolates Extra-Grandes, estaban deliciosos. **n.n**) en _**"Sabor a mí"**_

Fuera de todo eso, por el momento no pondré ni quiénes son los protagonistas, ni de quién se trata en el primer capítulo, qué por cierto está en primera persona, algo que no me sale muy bien; por lo qué si desean adivinarlo, están en todo su derecho. Por las parejas, no se preocupen, este fanfic es clasificación **"M"**

Disfruten el capítulo. **n.n**

* * *

**Cuando muere el día.**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Dios, hoy te pido.

_Apenas abro los ojos al amanecer, le pido a Dios estar muerto..._

_Y es de todos los días..._

_Al despertar, al abrir los ojos..._

_Podría quitarme la vida, pero sé qué soy cobarde para hacerlo; además, no puedo suicidarme porqué va en contra de las reglas de Dios, no podría..._

_Aparte, tengo un trabajo al cuál atender para poder pagar mis deudas y sostenerme. Pero ese, sólo es mi trabajo de día, el público. En el cuál la gente me conoce y me habla..._

_Pero al caer la noche, comienza mi "otro" trabajo, el qué me mantiene. El qué me tiene vivo..._

_El qué me mata lentamente por dentro..._

_Cuando muere el día..._

_Sólo tengo qué esperar paciente, en una banca, o en una esquina..._

_El agua y el jabón pueden lavar el exterior de mi cuerpo, más no pueden limpiar la suciedad qué llevo dentro de mi alma..._

_Y ocurre noche tras noche, como eterna pesadilla..._

_Sé que hay quiénes lo hacen por gusto, pero ese no es mi caso. No es algo qué me enorgullezca, pero tampoco me reprocho tanto de ello..._

_Y es cuando termina la jornada, qué cierro mis cansados ojos..._

_Y pido nuevamente a Dios qué el siguiente día no llegue..._

_Qué no amanezca..._

_Porqué otra vez le pediré que me quite la vida..._

_Volveré al trabajo público, con otra falsa sonrisa..._

_Y de nueva cuenta, cuando muera el día..._

_Volveré a repetir esa horrenda pesadilla..._

**Continuará...**


	2. Los sábados no hay caricias

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Hola de nuez! Nuevamente sigo en el camino, y usando mi experiencia aprendida en **South Park**, les traigo este capítulo que estoy segura que los impresionará. Dejo confesar qué se me ocurrió cuando terminé de publicar el último capítulo de "_Sabor a mí"_

No es la pareja oficial, ya qué en sí, es un multipairing.

**_~*~Jams:_** ¡No te apures, qué aquí está el siguiente capítulo! **n.n** Y no tengo problema alguno en qué dejes el review en tu lengua natal. **n.n** Me hiciste recordar cuándo recibí un review en portugués en un fanfic que me borraron años atrás. Igual, si estás aprendiendo el español, entonces sigue practicando. **:D**

Por cierto, las primeras cuatro líneas del capítulo anterior, son los pensamientos qué invaden mi mente cuando me deprimo. **:3**

En fin, sin más qué decir, los dejo. **:P**

Disfruten el capítulo. **n.n**

* * *

**Cuando muere el día.**

_**Capítulo 2:** _Los sábados no hay caricias.

Las cinco de la tarde había marcado el reloj. Para muchos, significaba su día de descanso en pleno fin de semana, pero no para José María...

- H'sta el l'nes.- Se despidió de él un rubio alto con lentes, qué imponía terror entre el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Hasta el lunes, Berwald.- Se despidió Chema con una sonrisa cansada.- Qué tengas un feliz fin de semana.-

Otra semana de trabajo había terminado, así qué tomó el transporte público, y antes de llegar a su casa, decidió detenerse en un parque público...

- Es sábado.- Se dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca vacía.

Contempló a los niños qué jugaban en el lugar, a los adolescentes qué caminaban tomados de la mano, o que simplemente platicaban acerca del cine, algún artista o evento televisivo. No faltaban aquellos qué salían a ejercitarse, considerando que dentro de poco caería la noche...

- Hora de volver a casa.- Se palmeó las piernas y se levantó de la banca.

El trayecto hasta su casa era corto, por lo qué de vez en cuando iba al parque, primordialmente cuando necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Apenas llegó a su hogar, un pequeño departamento que ya tenía su buena cantidad de años, revisó el correo, se preparó algo ligero para cenar y puso a ver la televisión...

**.~o0o~.**

El sonido de su celular lo despertó. Se movió bruscamente, buscando a tientas el móvil, lo encontró y revisó quién le estaba llamando...

- Ah.- Oprimió el botón.- ¿Bueno?-

Se llevó una mano a la frente y luego buscó el control remoto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido en el sofá? Apagó la televisión mientras seguía con el celular pegado al oído...

- Sí, en una hora estaré allá.- Contestó y colgó. Después se fijó que el plato de comida estaba volcado sobre su ropa.- ¡Rayos!-

Se desnudó dejando la ropa apilada en un rincón, después se encargaría de ella, ahora lo importante era llegar a tiempo. Se duchó lo más rápido qué podía y tras secarse, se acomodó una toalla a la cintura. Llamó a un taxi, en lo que se vestía con ropas no tan llamativas. Se peinó, poniéndose un poco de loción sobre el cuello y los hombros; tras asegurarse de llevar lo necesario, salió del edificio departamental, a esperar a qué llegara el transporte...

**.~o0o~.**

El trayecto era un poco largo, ya que lo había citado cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Le pagó el taxista junto con una buena propina, y se encaminó rumbo al lobby...

- Llegué con buen tiempo.- Miró su reloj, qué marcaba después de las doce de la noche.

Se metió al ascensor y subió al tercer piso, al llegar ahí, fue directo al cuarto acordado por teléfono. Tocó a la puerta, abriéndose inmediatamente...

- Entra.- Los ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.- La bata está en la cama.-

Sin responder, tomó la bata y se metió al cuarto de baño. Sabiendo bien lo qué tenía qué hacer, se desvistió para prepararse apropiadamente sacando de sus ropas el tubo de lubricante. Tras un momento, se echó la bata encima y salió del baño...

- ¿Estás listo?- Le preguntó el de los ojos verdes, a lo qué asintió en silencio.- Bien.-

José María se acomodó a gatas sobre la cama, pudo oír como el otro abría el empaque y se lo acomodaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se tensó al sentir sus manos sosteniéndole las caderas y removiendo con torpeza la bata...

- Ah.- Gimió cuando empezó a introducirse dentro de él sin darle el tiempo de acostumbrarse.

Inició con lentitud, pero Chema ya se había dilatado por su cuenta, por lo qué comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. José María se mordía el labio inferior para ahogar las palabras y los gritos principalmente, ya que eso era parte de lo convenido...

No había besos, ni abrazos, ni caricias. Eso también era parte del trato, no debía de existir alguna clase de afecto entre los dos. Pero el moreno sabía, que en realidad, lo usaba para descargar sobre él las frustraciones y sinsabores que la vida le aventaba a la cara. Lo sabía al momento en que las uñas se enterraban en la piel, rasgándola y haciéndole sangrar...

Y era cuando las embestidas se volvían violentas, salvajes y dolorosas. Sabía que no podía despotricar contra la sociedad que le rodeaba y le juzgaba injustamente, aún sin conocerlo...

Y por eso, se tenía qué aguantar, ya que le estaba vendiendo su cuerpo por un corto lapso de tiempo, el cuál le permitía hacer lo qué quería con él...

- Ah... **_¡AH!_**- Jadeó tras alcanzar el clímax, dándole fin a la renta de sus servicios.

Salió con un sólo movimiento del cuerpo del moreno, quién no evitó el estremecerse al sentir el repentino vacío en su interior. Lo soltó y se recostó en la cama, imitándolo José María al quedarse con pocas fuerzas, las suficientes para permanecer consciente...

- Tu paga.- Sacó un pequeño sobre, qué acomodó en la mesita de noche qué estaba a un lado de la cama.- Vístete y lárgate.-

Se acomodó de nuevo la bata, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se alzó de la cama y volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño, quitándose la bata y volviéndose a poner sus ropas. Salió de ahí, tomando el sobre y revisando que la cantidad fuera la correcta. Sin decir nada, lo miró por un momento y se fue de la habitación, así como del hotel...

**.~o0o~.**

Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, no porqué el taxista le fuera a hacer algo malo, sino porqué sabía que a esas horas era muy sospechoso estar fuera de casa, en las calles. Se guardó el dinero y rompió el sobre, aventando los pedazos por la ventana...

- Otra noche que se acaba.- Dijo en voz baja, viendo las luces de la ciudad pasar fugazmente frente a sus ojos, tratando de aguantar el creciente dolor qué venía a cobrarle con creces.

Se llevó una mano al abdomen; habían pasado ya cuatro años de conocerse, y él aún seguía manteniendo su postura orgullosa de tratar de hacerle creer que no lo necesitaba para nada...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Estaba de vacaciones, y esa noche hacía mucho calor, por lo qué decidió ir a tomar un trago...

Entró al bar, y tomando en cuenta que no _"trabajaría"_ por ser su día libre, se tomó un par de cervezas, mientras veía entretenido la televisión...

Fue entonces que se le acercó, con una cerveza en mano. Por la forma en la que se tambaleaba y hablaba, se notaba a leguas qué había bebido mucho, o muy poco. Se sentó a un lado de él y comenzó a platicarle de cosas sin sentido, a la vez que le daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza. Y así, José María ya había consumido seis o siete cervezas, en lo que su elocuente acompañante seguía con la misma cerveza qué traía en la mano...

Lo siguiente no lo recordaba bien, sólo qué aceptó una invitación, no precisaba de qué exactamente; y terminaron entrelazando sus cuerpos desnudos, cansados tras consumir el acto carnal, en la cama de un cuarto de hotel...

- **_WHAT THE FUCK!?_**- El grito despertó de sobresalto a Chema.- **_¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ!?_**- El sujeto lucía histérico mientras se cubría con la cobija, en lo que lo señalaba acusador.- **_¿¡Y PORQUÉ CARAJOS ESTAMOS DESNUDOS!?_**-

Sin saber qué responderle, José María se incorporó un poco, y el tipo pudo ver las huellas de la noche anterior en forma de chupetones...

- No puede ser.- Palideció y sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.- Nosotros... no, no tuvimos... ¿sexo?-

- Sí, señor.- Chema ladeó la cabeza.- Sí lo hicimos.-

- No, no. **_¡NO PUEDE SER!_**- El tipo se alzó de la cama, buscó desesperado sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse.- **_¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTARME PASANDO A MÍ!_**-

Incómodo, y sin decir palabra alguna, José María empezó a su vez a vestirse, mirando de cuando en cuando al tipo qué tenía los ojos verdes...

- Escúchame bien.- El de los ojos verdes se llevó una mano a la cabeza, posiblemente por la cruda, o por saber que se había acostado con un desconocido.- No sé quién seas, y tampoco me importa.- Sacó la cartera de sus pantalones y sustrajo algunos billetes.- No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.- Le dijo.- ¿Entendiste?-

Chema seguía sin hablar, por lo que el ojiverde sacó más dinero y bruscamente se lo puso en las manos...

- ¡Maldición!- Sujetó de un brazo al moreno.- **_¿¡QUÉ ACASO ESTÁS SORDO!? ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A APARECER FRENTE A MÍ, O TE RETORCERÉ EL PESCUEZO!_**-

Violentamente, y a empujones, lo sacó del cuarto del hotel y cerró la puerta de un azotón. El moreno ni se inmutó ante esto, ya que no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Se pasó una mano sobre los cabellos, en lo qué comenzaba a dirigirse a su casa...

Tres semanas transcurrieron después, en las cuáles José María no volvió al bar, no por la amenaza del tipo de ojos verdes, sino más bien por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero esa noche la tenía libre, y no tenía nada de malo romper la rutina y tomarse una cerveza...

Estaba tan entretenido viendo la televisión, que no se percató que alguien se sentaba a un lado de él. Algo le dio por girar la cabeza, y lo vio ahí, bien vestido y un poco serio. Pagó discretamente su consumo de bebidas, y no queriendo causar alboroto, se levantó despacio de la barra...

- Necesitamos hablar.- La voz lo detuvo y se giró lentamente.- ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más... privado?-

El echarse a correr sólo le causaría más problemas, considerando qué ejercer la prostitución era un acto ilegal en el estado. Así que, sumiso, asintió y ambos salieron del bar. El ojiverde pidió un taxi al cuál abordaron, y se la pasaron en silencio durante todo el recorrido...

- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo tras pagar el taxi.

José María Itzae se sorprendió al ver que no se hallaban en la jefatura de policía, sino más bien, en un hotel. Siguió al tipo ojiverde, qué hablaba con el recepcionista y recibía la llave de un cuarto...

- Vamos.- Le habló y Chema lo siguió en silencio.

Subieron por el elevador, y el moreno cada vez se sentía más incómodo, ya qué sentía que algo malo podría pasarle. O igual, el tipo trataría posiblemente torturarlo para sacarle alguna especie de información acerca de su trabajo, no lo sabía. El elevador se detuvo y ambos hombres caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, la cuál abrió el ojiverde...

- Pasa.- Le dijo fríamente, obedeciéndolo al instante.

El tipo cerró con candado la puerta tras de sí, y encendió las luces. El cuarto lucía normal para alivio de Chema y suspiró sintiendo unas enormes ganas de tomar asiento, más se contuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento con tal de no irritar al otro...

- ¿Señor?- Le preguntó con un dejo de timidez.- ¿Porqué me trajo hasta aquí?-

- **_¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!_**- Le contestó enojado.- ¿Qué más podríamos estar haciendo aquí, eh?-

Caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, sin quitarle la mirada de encima...

- **_¿¡Y PORQUÉ NO VOLVISTE AL BAR, EH!?_**- Le gritó furioso.- **_¿¡SABES TÚ QUE HE ESTADO LAS ÚLTIMAS TRES MALDITAS SEMANAS ESPERANDO QUÉ APARECIERAS!?_**-

Esto último no le gustó a Chema, ¿y si se había contagiado de algo? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?...

- No he parado de pensar en ti desde la otra vez.- Con gesto cansado, se sentó en la cama y se cubrió la frente con una mano.- ¡Hasta despierto sueño contigo, maldita sea!- Se sonrojó enormemente.- He tenido qué mojarme con agua fría el rostro para aplacar los impulsos de salir corriendo y buscarte por todos lados.-

El tipo guardó silencio y se veía qué estaba en conflicto consigo mismo. Al verlo así, el moreno se le acercó y se sentó a un lado de él...

- Pero no malinterpretes nada. Yo no creo en esas patrañas del amor, sólo son idioteces.- Se volteó a verlo con gran seriedad.- Así qué tenemos qué ponernos de acuerdo y llegar a un trato.-

- Bien.- Y una vez más, no era la primera vez que le ocurría.- ¿Qué propone usted?-

El tipo de ojos verdes sacó un sobre de sus ropas y se lo puso en la mano...

- Primero, todo será a mi modo. Segundo, sólo hablarás cuando yo te lo diga y eso también incluye cuando... lo estemos haciendo.- Se sonrojó nuevamente mientras le decía sus condiciones.- Tercero, no habrá ni besos, ni caricias, ni nada de eso. No quiero desarrollar una relación afectiva con el tiempo. Y cuatro, mantener de incógnito tanto nuestras vidas, nuestros trabajos y nombres. Tú no sabrás nada de mí, ni yo de ti. ¿Quedó claro?-

José María si le había puesto atención; sin embargo, el sobre tenía escrito un nombre en él...

- ¿Arthur Kirkland?-

- **_¡MALDITA SEA!_**- Le quitó el sobre, le sacó el dinero y lo rompió en pedazos.- ¡Está bien! Puedes saber ni nombre, ¡pero nada más!-

- De acuerdo.- Alzó los hombros el moreno.- ¿Alguna otra cosa?-

- Sí, ¿tienes disponible los sábados?- Tras ver qué asintiera con la cabeza, agregó.- Bien, nos veremos en las noches, ¿quedó claro?-

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

- Ya llegamos, señor.- Le avisó el taxista tras detenerse.

- Sí, gracias.- Le pagó y bajó del vehículo.

A paso lento, entró al edificio y se encaminó a su departamento. Tenía ganas de ducharse, de comer algo caliente y beber algo frío, más el cansancio y el dolor lo estaban dominando...

- Ya llegué.- Se dijo tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Con torpeza, se quitó el calzado, y apenas si logró llegar hasta el sofá, quedándose profundamente dormido al poco tiempo...

Ya en la mañana se encargaría de lavar la ropa, lavar los trastes y algunos pequeños detalles...

Por ahora, sólo quería dormir tranquilo...

**Continuará...**


	3. Domingos de compromisos a fuerzas

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y vaya qué batallé bastante para escribirlo. No me cae mal Francia, pero tampoco es una pera en dulce.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~klaudia14:_** ¡No te preocupes por ello! Entiendo perfectamente que no todos tenemos el mismo tiempo. Y me alegra que te haya gustado. n.n

**_~*~VicPin:_ **Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el saludo, paisa. :3

**_~*~susan358:_** No tenía idea, pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasará con Iggy, aunque no aparecerán todos los personajes tan seguido. Y te agradezco sinceramente todos tus comentarios. n.n

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Cuando muere el día.**

_**Capítulo 3:**_ Domingos de compromisos a fuerzas.

Por más qué deseara levantarse tarde, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a despertarse temprano, por más pesado qué haya sido el día anterior...

- Ah.- Se quejó al sentir cada parte de su cuerpo adolorida.- Mmm.-

Se estiró lentamente y se alzó del sofá con torpeza. Luego miró la hora...

- Son las ocho.- Se rascó la cabeza.- Dios, debo darme prisa, o no me alcanzará el tiempo.-

Inmediatamente se puso a buscar la ropa sucia, la cuál era bastante considerando qué tenía qué cambiarse hasta tres veces al día. Luego vio la pila de platos sucios, que ya tenían varios días ahí. Suspiró, y para agilizar las cosas, metió dos rebanadas de pan al tostador y encendió la cafetera, aprovechando entonces para lavar los trastes...

- Menos mal no son tantos.- Dijo al secar el último plato.- ¡El pan!-

Le soltó un puñetazo al tostador, logrando así sacar ambas rebanadas algo ennegrecidas tratando de no maldecir su suerte y reprocharse por olvidar la enésima vez el conseguir un tostador nuevo...

- Ya será para la próxima.-

Sacó la mermelada de un mini-refrigerador que se encontraba al ras del suelo. Untó el pan con ésta y envolvió en una servilleta el emparedado, para guardarlo después dentro de una pequeña bolsita de plástico...

- Ah, café.- Se sirvió la cálida bebida dentro de un pequeño vaso térmico, cerrándolo bien.- Ahora, a lavar la ropa.-

Como el departamento era pequeño, y vivía solo, le era fácil limpiarlo. De un momento a otro ya tenía acomodado en un cesto la ropa qué iba a lavar, el detergente junto con el suavizante de telas; así como el desayuno recién preparado...

Ya pasaban de las nueve cuando terminó de lavar y secar la ropa, así qué volvió a su departamento y guardó las prendas. Se metió a la ducha y se bañó tallándose vigorosamente. Reparó entonces en las pequeñas marcas que le habían dejado impresas en la piel. Se frotó ahí con suavidad, quitándose la costra rojiza que se le había formado desde la noche anterior...

- Ah.- Se secó con rapidez, ya que no podía darse el lujo de tardarse.- Ni modo, compañero.-

Fue a su recámara y sacó algunos productos de higiene personal qué tenía reservados precisamente para ese día. Se aplicó un par de cremas en el rostro y el pecho, un corrector para ocultar las ojeras y finalmente, un perfume en spray, aplicándoselo por toda la zona del pecho y torso. Se enrojeció del rostro, desvió la mirada y se roció un poco en la entrepierna...

- ¿Porqué le gustará tanto que me eche aquí?- Se quejó mientras guardaba todo de nueva cuenta.

Abrió el clóset dejando ver toda la ropa qué tenía. Si por él fuera, llevaría ropa informal, pero conociendo al cliente de ese día, al verlo así lo llevaría a un maratónico recorrido de tiendas, restaurantes e incluso a lugares qué nadie conocía...

- Aunque lo hará de todos modos.- Se puso azul al recordar la última vez que esto ocurriera. ¡Y todo por una corbata negra!

Se decidió por una camisa de seda azul y unos pantalones para salir negros. Con el calzado era más sencillo, ya qué sólo poseía un par de zapatos, además de unos tennis para correr. Se vistió y comenzó a peinarse, sujetándose el cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo, aplicándose brillantina, la cuál le daba otro aspecto del habitual...

- Dientes limpios, ya.- Comenzó a revisar si no le faltaba nada antes de marcharse.- Loción, ya. Cabello, ya. Eso...- S puso totalmente rojo y tragó saliva.- Y-Ya.-

Cerró la puerta del departamento encaminándose al parque, donde se veían todos los domingos por costumbre...

**.~o0o~.**

Ya pasaban de las diez y media de la mañana, esperando a qué apareciera. Dio un par de vueltas en círculos, deteniéndose únicamente para resoplar. ¿En donde rayos...?

- **_¡MON AMI!_**- Le abrazó con fuerza por detrás el rubio de ojos azules. Aprovechando qué era más alto que el moreno, aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos.- Oui, maderas.-

Pronto, sus manos comenzaron a explorar el pecho del más joven, lo qué provocó que se sonrojara y se pusiera a temblar...

- E-Ehm, se-señor.- Tartamudeó nervioso.- Fran-Fran-Francis.-

- Mmm, mon cher.- Acercó sus labios a uno de sus oídos, susurrándole seductoramente.- Te devoraría ahora mismo, mon petit.-

Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo qué José María Itzae sintiera una leve descarga eléctrica recorriendole en su espina...

- Cre-Creo qué, qué te-tenemos qué, qué ir-irnos, se-señor.- Sintió cómo le hundía suavemente los dientes y jalaba con ellos la piel.- **_¡FRAN-FRANCIS!_**-

- De acuerdo, mon ami.- Le sonrió y lo soltó.- Vamos.-

- Sí.- Y siguió al rubio, sin levantar la mirada del suelo totalmente abochornado.

**.~o0o~.**

Un vehículo ya se encontraba esperándolos. No muy bien lo abordaron, comenzó a andar el camino. Y pese a qué tenía los vidrios oscuros, Chema no paraba de mirarlos un tanto nervioso...

- Nadie nos verá, mon ami José María.- Francis se arrimó más cerca de él, arrinconándolo.- ¿No gustas algo de beber, mon cher?-

- No, así estoy bien.- Le contestó con ansiedad. No sabía qué tenía en mente el francés, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de averiguarlo.

- Tus labios se ven resecos, mon amour.- Pasó su lengua por los labios del moreno.- Sé cómo humectarlos mejor.-

Un beso tras otro se plantaron en su boca, el rubio movía su lengua y mezclaba la saliva de los dos en un vaivén excitante. José María comenzó a corresponderle cuando se detuvo el auto...

- Señor Bonnefoy.- La voz del chofer a través de un parlante los obligó a separarse súbitamente.- Hemos llegado, monsieur.-

- Vamos, mon ami.- Le tomó de la mano para qué lo siguiera.- Te preparé una sorpresa.- Le sonrió.- Te va a encantar.-

Al salir del vehículo, el viento acarició su rosrtro con su esencia salada. Chema parpadeó un par de veces y miró a los alrededores...

- ¿El puerto?- Se volteó a ver al rubio.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, señor Francis?-

- Sólo Francis, mon ami.- Le pellizcó una mejilla con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué repetírtelo?-

- Perdón.- Se frotó la mejilla una vez que lo soltara.- ¿Porqué estamos aquí, se... Francis?-

- Primero, mon ami, noté lo incómodo que te veías en nuestra última reunión.- Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.- Y segundo, acabo de adquirir un yate, y estaba esperando este día para poder estrenarlo con mon cher José María a bordo.-

Se encaminaron por el muello hasta llegar a la embarcación, en donde les esperaban algunas personas. Francis las despachó con rapidez, dejándolos solos por completo...

- Bien, mon ami.- Tomó una botella de champagne bastante costosa qué había mandado pedir con anticipación y miró a su acompañante.- Ésta es una ocasión especial, a que entre los dos vamos a bautizar este barco.-

- ¿Cómo?- La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.- ¿Quiere qué yo haga eso?-

- Oui, mon petit.-

Se acomodó detrás de José María Itzae, tomó sus manos entre las suyas para qué así ambos sostuvieran la botella de tan preciado líquido...

- Desde hoy se llamará _"Mon Petit Amour."_- Declaró con alegría el francés y rompieron el envase de vidrio en el barco.

- ¡Qué desperdicio de champagne!- Comentó José María apenas lo soltara el rubio.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Mon petit, sólo estamos compartiendo un poco de nuestro amour con los pececillos.-

- Pues con tantos vidrios, no creo qué estén contentos.- Comentó el moreno.

**.~o0o~.**

Se embarcaron en el yate, Francis lo manejó de modo que se alejaron de tierra firme, lo suficiente para qué nadie los molestara...

- Es la primera vez que me subo a un barco.- José María estaba emocionado a la vez que un poco asustado.- Se siente genial estar aquí.-

- Y eso que no has visto el interior, mon cher.- El francés le tomó de la mano.- Ven, vamos por un refrigerio.-

Bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a una pequeña cocina, en la cuál ya estaban servidos dos platillos de salmón con limón, ensalada, pan de ajo y cóctel de camarones. un par de copas reposaban boca abajo sobre la mesa, y junto a éstas, una botella de vino blanco qué se mantenía fría dentro de un cubeta con hielo. Francis sirvió la bebida y le entregó una copa a Chema...

- Bon appétit, mon amour.- Brindaron chocando ambas copas y comenzaron a degustar los alimentos.

**.~o0o~.**

- Mon ami, tengo un regalo apra ti.- Le dijo apenas terminaran de comer.- Está en el camarote esperándote.-

- Sí, claro.- Contestó sarcásticamente el moreno, ya qué tenía una idea de lo qué podría ser.

- Oui.- Le tomó de la muñeca.- Vamos para que lo veas, mon cher.-

- ¿Y los platos?- Le preguntó preocupado.

- Tranquilo, mon ami.- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.- No se irán solos. Déjalos.-

Tras caminar un poco, entraron por una puerta. Ahí, había una enorme cama, a la vez qué estaba decorado con buen gusto. Y encima de la cama, había precisamente un regalo..

- Tómalo y abrélo, mon ami.- Le dio un pequeño empujón.- Es todo tuyo.-

José María tuvo qué treparse a la cama para poder alcanzar el susodicho regalo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y agitó el paquete esperando oír alguna clase de ruido que le ayudara a descubrir la clase de _"regalo"_ que le había comprado Francis...

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó sorprendido al quitar la envoltura, revelando un libro de cocina internacional.

- Je, je. Mon ami.- Se rió el francés, qué estaba entretenido con otra cosa.- Un pajarito me contó qué querías uno. Además, de qué sé lo mucho que te gusta leer, mon cher.-

No le respondió, comenzó a hojear el libro, observando recetas qué provenían de lugares que nunca había visitado. Y por estar tan distraído, no se dio cuenta de que el rubio se sentó a un lado de él, completamente desnudo..

- ¡Mira! Aquí hay una...- Se volvió a verlo animado.- **_¡ARGHT!_**-

Ocultó el rostro entre las páginas del libro, completamente rojo. Al verlo tembloroso, Francis no pudo más qué echarse a reír...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Le palmeó una pierna.- ¡Sigues reaccionando igual, mon ami, a pesar de qué tenemos cinco años de conocernos!-

- S-Sí, pe-pero u-usted abusa.- Asomó la mirada sobre el filo del libro, volviéndola a ocultar.

Francis le quitó el libro y lo hizo a un lado. Tomó con una mano el rostro del joven de piel canela y le robó un beso...

- Es una grosería, mon cher, qué el mesero desatienda a los invitados a la mesa.-

- S-Sí.- Le tembló el labio inferior, cerró sus ojos y correspondió a la boca que le devoraba hambriento.

Se recostaron en la cama, las manos del francés recorrían cada línea conocida de esa cara, y al tratar de ir más abajo del cuello, tropezó con las murallas tejidas qué resguardecían aquél cuerpo tan deseable. Con el menor movimiento posible, las prendas perdían ante su experiencia y caían derrotadas al frío piso, exponiendo los ardientes valles de su piel morena, viajando sus labios por toda su extensión...

- Fran-Francis.- Gimió el joven al sentir la lengua resbalar por su pecho y abdómen.

Las bocas volvieron a encontrarse, luchando por tomar el control una sobre la otra, las manos palpaban lo qué hallaban a su paso con suavidad y firmeza. Pronto, ambos miembros se rozaban haciendo que la sangre viajara con prisas locas por cada una de sus venas...

- Mon ami.- El ojiazul se recostó boca arriba en el lecho y le entregó un empaque al joven.- Aprisa.-

Abrió el empaque y estuvo a punto de acomodárselo, cuando una mano lo interrumpió. El rubio atrajo su rostro hasta el suyo y le susurró seductoramente...

- Es de uva, mon cher.- Y le mordió la oreja.- Disfrútalo.-

Y sin qué se lo volviera a repetir, José María se acomodó el preservativo en la boca, y usando sus manos, le deslizó sobre el miembro eréctil del rubio, arracándole tales gemidos, qué agradeció que en esos momentos se hallaran en el mar...

- Mmm.-

La caverna de su boca ardía, podía sentirlo aún a través del delgado plástico que le protegía. Succionaba, lamía, y sus manos se ocupaban en aprisionarle, brindándole un placer inexplicable. Tomó con desesperación los cabellos cafés y le hundía más la cabeza contra sí mismo...

- ¡Mon... Dieu...!- Jadeó con el rostro enrojecido.

Alzó rostro del moreno y unió sus labios con los suyos, disfrutando el sabor de su boca. Lo ayudó a subir a la cama, recostándolo con suavidad y sin dejar de devorarle el cuello. Trazó un camino de besos y saliva a lo largo de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos se ocuparon en frotar sus zonas erógenas...

- Ah, ah.-

Al llegar a su entrada, dio varios lengüetazos haciendo qué Chema comenzara a retorcerse, sujetándose con fuerza de las sábanas. Buscó con torpeza y dando manotazos un tubo de lubricante que con anticipación había acomodado en la cama. Lo abrió y se untó una generosa cantidad entre los dedos. Introdujo uno dentro de la intimidad de José María, deslizándolo adentro y afuera de su cuerpo con la más absoluta precaución. Un segundo, y después un tercero, le siguieron logrando dilatarlo lo suficiente...

- Mon ami.- Lo miró directo a los ojos, encontrando en ellos el permiso del moreno.

Y dándole un beso, se adentró a lo más profundo de su intimidad. Su interior se encontraba estrecho y caliente, que no evitó estremecerse. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza, abriéndose paso con lentitud. El más joven se sujetó a él y le abrazaba furtivamente, mordiéndole los labios tratando de aplacar el dolor de ser dominado. Su boca descenció al cuello y sus manos exploraban la superficie de la espalda. Sus caderas comenzaron a agitarse por cuenta propia, con un vaivén que se volvía cada vez más errático...

- _**¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS!**_- Le gritaba al sentir cómo se revolvía dentro de su persona, chocando su miembro contra la próstata.- **_¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!_**-

- **_¡OUI! ¡OUI! ¡OUI!_**- El dulce néctar de la saliva y el sudor se mezclaban, intoxicándolo y haciéndole perder la cabeza y los estribos.- **_¡MON CHER!_**-

Las uñas surcaron la piel, haciendo que el dolor igualara al placer. Un par de embestidas más hicieron qué ambos seres alcanzaron el climáx, liberándose y perdiéndose en un remolino de sensaciones, gritando el nombre del otro. Francis salió con delicadeza del moreno, y tras tomar aire a bocanadas, lo atrajo hasta sí, depositando un par de besos en sus enrojecidas mejillas...

- ¡Mon Dieu!- Exclamó sintiendo el corazón latir como loco.- ¡Estuviste excelente, mon petit!-

Se volvió a verlo, sólo para encontrarse qué Chema se hallaba durmiendo profundamente por todo el ajetreo. Sonrió con ternura y le besó la frente...

- Descansa, mon cher.- Y acomodó las sábanas sobre los dos.- Dulces sueños.-

Le abrazó por la cintura y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes compararlo con el joven qué conoció cinco años atrás, vendiéndose en las frías calles...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Cualquiera que lo conociera, no se explicaría qué hacía ahi, a altas horas de la noche, por calles donde lo peor de la sociedad se agrupaba...

Pero no le importaba ni tampoco se justificaría ante nadie. Pero esa noche sentía qué debía estar ahí, por lo qué caminaba entre gente de clase media baja, vagos y prostitutas, qué se enraizaban en las esquinas y paradas como si ese pedazo de tierra les perteneciera...

Caminaba por una calle vacía cuando observó que un joven moreno se alejaba a paso rápido de un automóvil qué avanzó algo acelerado. Y hubiera ignorado todo esto, si no fuera porqué dos policías aparecieron por la esquina contraria, deteniendo e interrogando al joven...

- N-No he hecho nada ma-malo, oficiales.- Tartamudeaba nervioso, mientras los policías le sujetaban de los brazos para llevárselo preso.- ¡N-No!-

- ¿Mon ami?- Francis se acercó a las tres personas y comenzó a manosearlas.- ¿Eres tú, mon cher?-

Los policías se detuvieron, y más al sentir unas manos apretando sus partes íntimas. El rubio tocó repetidas veces el rostro del joven y sonrió...

- ¡Eres tú, mon ami!- Tomó el brazo del moreno y le hablaba sin verlo a la cara.- No debiste correr de esa manera tras ese ladronzuelo, ¿qué hubiera sido de mí si a ti te pasaba algo? No vale perder la vida por un simple bastón.-

- Señor.- Unos de los policías le habló sin entender lo qué ocurría.- ¿Usted conoce a este muchacho?-

- Oui, mon ami.- Le contestó el francés.- Soy ciego, y como mi lazarillo estaba indispuesto, mon petit aceptó acompañarme, pero nos perdimos y pues trataron de robarnos, sólo que mon cher ami logró evitarlo. Nada más lograron llevarse mi bastón.- Le dio un par de palmadas.- ¿No es así, mon ami?-

- Sí.- Contestó cohibido ante la mirada de los oficiales.- S-Solo quería recuperar su bas-bastón. Lo siento.-

Ambos policías intercambiaron miradas y uno de ellos hizo una señal con la cabeza...

- Está bien.- Le dijo.- Pero anden con más cuidado, esta zona es bastante peligrosa de noche.-

- Claro, mon ami.- Y volvió a manosearlos, haciendo que se apartaran un poco.- Lo tendremos en cuenta.- Volvió a palmear al moreno.- Vámonos, mon cher. Alguien pasará a recogernos.-

Una vez que los policías se alejaron, Francis lo soltó y dio un hondo suspiro...

- Por poco y no se la creían.- Comentó el rubio.- Debes tener mñas cuidado, mon ami. Por poco y te llevan preso.-

El otro no le contestó, sólo se puso a temblar nerviosamente...

- ¿Ocurre algo, mon ami?- Le preguntó.

- Se-Señor, ¿podría se-seguirme?- Le suplicó sin levantar la mirada del piso.

El moreno comenzó a avanzar y el ojiazul lo siguió curioso, tras recorrer un par de locales, entraron a un callejón oscurio. Ahí, el joven se desabrochó los pantalones, bajándoselos hasta las rodillas y apoyándose de frente contra la pared...

- ¿Mon ami?-

- Es mi forma de agradecerle.- Le contestó sin despegar el rostro de la pared. No quería que lo viera.- Sólo hágalo, no voy a cobrarle.-

Oyó cómo se acercaba a él y sintió sus manos recorrerle las caderas y descenderle por las piernas. Cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios, esperando a que le penetrara. Más se sobresaltó al sentir qué le volvía a acomodar los pantalones...

- Mon ami.- Hizo qué volteara a verlo, con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima.- ¿Es este el modo qué utilizas para sobrevivir esta vida?-

Se cubrió el rostro avergonzado, no hallaba el modo de explicarle del cómo su vida se resumía a esto...

- Mon ami, ¿no has comido nada?- Le preguntó al moreno, que sólo negó con la cabeza.- Ven conmigo.-

Le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó, no sólo de ese callejón...

- Mañana a primera hora quiero que me llames.- Le entregó una tarjeta con sus datos personales.- Y no quiero un no por respuesta, mon ami. De ese modo, podrás pagarme.-

- Sí, señor.- Le respondió confundido.

- Llámame Francis, mon ami.- Le sonrió.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- José María Itzae.-

- Bien, mon cher José María. Y espero que mañana no tengas compromisos, porqué serás sólo para mí.- Se echó a reír.- Estás muy bien equipado de ahí abajo.-

Y desde entonces, no se quitó al francés de encima. Lo llevaba a tiendas de ropa, spas, clubes, restaurantes, y a todo lugar qué tuviese qué concurrir. Por lo qué también le enseñó a cómo comportarse entre sus círculos sociales, así como también de la alta cocina, las bebidas y los modales. Por lo qué tuvo qué dejar de vender su cuerpo en las calles, principalmente porqué algunos de sus clientes actuales, eran conocidos que el rubio le presentara...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Tras un incidente, qué tenía qué ver con la falta de combustible y quedarse varados en altamar; pasaron a un restaurante para cenar frugalmente y así dirigirse a la casa del ojiazul y tener una noche llena de pasión...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Hey, Francis!- Le habló por teléfono.- Fíjate qué vino tu _"muchacho"_ y se hizo unos análisis.-

- ¿En serio, mon ami?- Le preguntó interesado.- ¿Ocurre algo malo con mon ami José María?-

- En sí, no tiene nada de gravedad. Pero...- Miró la hoja de los análisis.- Tiene un problema, que si no se lo atiende, podría tener graves consecuencias.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Mon petit.- Despertó y le acarició el rostro.- Otra vez estás llorando dormido.-

Se alzó de la cama y se limpió las lágrimas...

- Per-Perdón.- Se excusó.- N-No lo volveré a hacer.-

- Mon ami.- Lo acercó a su pecho, le besó y le acarició el cabello.- Está bien. Vuelve a dormir, mon cher.-

- Sí.- Y cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos deseando que el dolor desapareciera.

**Continuará...**


	4. Amigo mío, no me llames al trabajo

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. n.n

He estado retrasando este capítulo por una buena razón, y sinceramente, esperé a qué** terminara**. Sin embargo, _el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere_. Y es por eso que ya me cansé de esperar.

._. Por cierto, tengo desde el 7 de marzo escribiendo este capítulo.

No sé porqué, pero últimamente me siento como en los días en que las que le pedían a los lectores que no me leyeran ni me dejaran review. u.u Es triste ver que no le permitan a los demás emitir su propio juicio ni tener voluntad propia. En fin. :S

En este capítulo aparecerán un montón de personajes, para no arruinarles la sorpresa, hasta el final les pondré quiénes son. :3

¡Al fin sale el otro protagonista principal! ¡Yeah! :D

Y ahora pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~TRockStrife**_: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! n.n Bueno, era ese o el otro. xD Aquí está la continuación, y saludos para ti también. ;D

_**~*~Chocolat Bunny**_: Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic. Y qué bueno que le atinaste. xD En lo personal, creo que Francia no es tan malo que digamos. Si nos vamos a la historia, durante la época del porfiriato se renovaron muchas relaciones con otros países, y Francia fue el con el que mejor nos llevamos en esa época. ¿Sabían que a Don Porfirio Díaz le regalaron una de las espadas de Napoleón Bonaparte? Gracias por el review y aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**_~*~susan358_**: Chema llora porqué está triste. :S Y me alegra que te haya gustado la interacción Francia/México. Ya chequé la canción, y batallé para encontrarla, y más o menos le da, pero creo que el título del siguiente capítulo es la canción que mejor le encaja,_ "El breve espacio"_ de Pablo Milanés. ¡Gracias por tus deseos y review! :3

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki_**: Créeme que a mí tampoco, pero digamos que es un tema con el que me clavo en ocasiones, estaba haciendo uno igual con** South Park **llamado _"A donde el viento nos lleve"_, pero no lo continué. Además, de que es un tema que no muchos saben manejar correctamente. Me alegra que a pesar de todo te agrade la trama y sé que te van a encantar los capítulos de Dinamarca/México, lo sé porqué yo me parto de la risa con sólo imaginarlos. xD ¡Gracias y un abrazo desde aquí de la Frontera! ¡Ajúa! xD

**_~*~Danni_**: Para responder a casi todo tu review, en este capítulo te vas a enterar de muchas cosas, excepto del porqué lo hace, eso se irá revelando poco a poco. Y pues, quise darles un giro a los personajes, digo, de eso se trata el ser original, no que nada más veas lo que hacen los demás y lo repitas.

Y sobre eso que dijiste en _"Antes de que te cases"_, lo de _"imaginar a Alemania llegando en bicicleta gritando **¡El paaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**"_, realmente nunca me pasó por la cabeza. xD Y al que pisaron fue a Estonia, para que ya no te preocupes por eso. En fin, gracias por tu review. ;D

**_~*~Rae Hwa-Steehiday Mokasahaya_**: ¡Qué bueno que te agradó! Pues lo de los reviewses, eso es decisión tuya, por mientras, aquí hay otro capítulo. ¡Gracias! n.n

**_~*~ItzelDurand_**: Pues, algo. Sobre ayudarlo, existen muchos modos, pero no estamos ahí para hacerlo. Bueno, cada quién es libre de leer lo que quiera y dejar review si lo desea. Gracias.

Por cierto, en mi cuenta de Facebook, con la cuál no tengo mucho tiempo ya que no me gusta mucho (sólo la abrí para encontrar a una persona, ¡te extraño y aún te estoy buscando! ;-;), publiqué un** Extra** de _"Le dije al corazón." _;3

Disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

**Cuando muere el día.**

_**Capítulo 4**_: Amigo mío, no me llames al trabajo.

Se llegó el lunes, dando inicio a una nueva jornada de trabajo...

- ¿Mmmh?- Tomó con torpeza el celular, que ya llevaba rato sonando, y miró la hora.- Las 7 am.-

Se volvió a acostar, cuando abrió de golpe los ojos y tomó otra vez el móvil...

- **_¡LAS 7 AM!_**- Empezó a salir de la cama.- **_¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE AL TRABAJO!_**-

-Mmm, mon ami.- Francis lo abrazó de la cintura, besándole los hombros.- ¿Porqué la prisa, mon cher?-

- Se me está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar.- Se sacudió un poco para quitarse al francés.- No puedo llegar tarde.- Empezó a hiperventilarse.- Me voy a meter en problemas.- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- El café de Berwald. **_¡EL CAFÉ DE BERWALD!_**-

Se salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa desesperado, para empezar a ponérsela...

- ¿Qué haces, mon petit José María?- Le preguntó Francis, que aún estaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué más? ¡Tengo qué irme a trabajar! ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera puedo irme a mi casa para cambiarme de ropas.- Se quejó mientras intentaba ponerse el pantalón.

Francis se aproximó a Chema y lo detuvo de vestirse...

- No te preocupes, mon ami, puedes usar el baño en lo que busco ropa adecuada para ti.- Le sonrió.- Y le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve hasta tu trabajo.-

- ¿En serio?- Peguntó incrédulo el moreno.

- Oui, anda, que se te hace tarde.- Lo apuró.

Chema se echó a correr rumbo al baño, en donde de inmediato abrió las llaves del agua y comenzó a restregarse. El francés se puso una bata y abrió un ropero en donde tenía guardada una poca de ropa para ocasiones como esa, las cuáles eran demasiado frecuentes. Sacó una camisa verde de cuello de tortuga, y un conjunto de pantalón y saco color café, además de unos calcetines grises y ropa interior. Tras unos 10 minutos, el moreno volvía con una toalla alrededor de su cintura...

- ¡Dios!- Se quejó en lo que comenzaba a vestirse.- ¿Porqué siempre me pasa esto?-

Se encaminó al peinador de Francis y trató de encontrar un desodorante para usarlo en su persona...

- ¿Porqué tienes tantos aquí?- Se frustró y tomó uno al azar.

- Si usas eso, mon cher, todos andarán como lobos hambrientos tras de ti.- Le susurró al oído el francés,  
haciendo que temblara.- Mejor usa éste.- Le dio otro.

- Gra-Gracias.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que agarrara el desodorante y se rociara un poco.

Tras terminar de vestirse, se echó a correr rumbo al pasillo, más la voz del rubio lo detuvo...

- ¡Mon ami! ¡Olvidaste el calzado!- Le gritó alzando el par de zapatos del moreno.

- ¡Rayos!- Se regresó y se puso el calzado. Francis aprovechó entonces para acercar su rostro al suyo y besarlo de lleno en la boca, mordiéndole los labios...

- Tu paga, mon amour.-Le metió un pequeño sobre dentro de la ropa.- Qué tengas un bon día en el trabajo.-

- S-Sí.- Le contestó timidamente con un leve sonrojo.- A-Adiós.-

Y corrió hasta salirse de la casa, en donde un auto lo estaba esperando...

**.~o0o~.**

Tuvo qué perdirle al chofer que se detuviera a dos cuadras del lugar de donde trabajaba, ya que no quería que los demás murmuraran al verlo bajar de un Porsche negro último modelo...

- Con permiso, con permiso.- Decía mientras se hacía paso entre la gente, que parecía no dejarle avanzar.

Apresuró el paso y logró llegar al edificio en donde trabajara, por lo qué entró y marcó su entrada en el reloj checador, dando un fuerte suspiro al hacerlo...

- Llegué a tiempo.-

- **_¡JOSÉ MARÍA ITZAE!_**- Un hombre alto, de aproximadamente 1.80 mts., cabello castaño oscuro corto, piel aperlada, de bigote y con ceño fruncido, llegó hasta donde el aludido, quién comenzara a tensarse al oírlo.- **_¡LLEGAS TARDE!_**-

- ¡Pero si son las 8 am., Chuy!- Le respondió Chema tembloroso.

- ¡Me llamo Jesús Alejandro Arlignton!- Le gritó de nueva cuenta el hombre.- ¡Y son las 8:01am! ¡Por ese motivo llegas tarde!-

- Pero, pero, ¡sólo es un minuto!-

- A mí no me importa, si llegas tarde, llegas tarde.- Le respondió.

Y estuvo a punto de anotarlo en su registro, cuando una mujer rubia de ojos verdes se acercó a ellos...

- ¡Ay, tipo! O sea, no te azotes. El lindo Chema llegó tarde porqué me estaba ayudando con un par de cosas.-

El hombre miró a José María frunciendo el ceño...

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Vanda, José María?-

- ¡Claro que sí!- Lo interrumpió la mujer, tomando de la mano al moreno.- Y si nos disculpas, tenemos qué trabajar, ¿no es así, Chema lindo?-

- S-Sí.- Contestó con un hilo de voz.- Tenemos, tenemos qué ir a trabajar.-

- Bien.- Soltó un bufido.- Pero que sea la última vez. Do you understand?-

- Sí, sí. Ya vámonos.- Y jaló al mexicano con ella.

Una vez que estuvieran lejos del rango de Jesús Alejandro...

- ¡Tipo! ¿Qué mosco le picó ahora?-

- Ni idea, pero muchas gracias, Vanda, por ayudarme.- Le agradeció.- No sé qué pude haber hecho sin ti.-

- Tú no te apures, Chema lindo, o sea, hoy por ti, mañana por mí.- La ojiverde le puso una mano al hombro, sonriente de ayudar a José María Itzae.

- Tienes razón.- Le sonrió.- Bueno, ya me voy, los paquetes no se van a entregar solos.-

- Nos vemos, Chema lindo.- Y le guiñó un ojo.

Y así, cada uno se fue por su rumbo, a empezar con la jornada del día...

**.~o0o~.**

El trabajo de José María Itzae no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero al menos era un trabajo...

_- ¡José María, ve y saca tres copias de este documento, por ambos lados!-_

- ¡Voy!-

_- Chema, se acabaron las hojas de máquina, ¿podrías ir a la bodega y traer un paquete más?_-

- ¡Claro!-

_- Oye, tú, ve y entrega este formulario a la oficina de Administrativo, ¿quieres?_-

- Sí, al instante.-

_- ¡José María! ¿Qué pasó con las impresiones qué te pedí ayer?_-

- En un momento se las traigo.-

_- Chema, llama a la paquetería y pregunta si ya llegó el encargo de mercadotecnia que pedimos el mes pasado. Y ya que estás en esas, le preguntas a la secretaria si ya tiene la lista del material nuevo._-

- De inmediato.-

Y otras cosas así le pedían al moreno al ser el _office boy_ de la compañía, quién corría de un lado a otro, sin poder dar ni un respiro. Sacaba copias, entregaba correos, recados y paquetes, iba a otras compañías y oficinas para recoger pedidos o entregar paquetería, atendía llamadas cuando las secretarías no estaban disponibles, acomodaba y guardaba materiales, y en algunos casos, lo mandaban por comida...

- ¡Aquí está tu café, Berwald!- Exclamó mientras ponía la taza con café en el escritorio del sueco, quién no despegaba la vista del monitor.

- Grac'as.- Contestaba y le daba un sorbo al café, sin voltear a verlo.

Pero el moreno ni tiempo se daba para oírlo al estar corriendo para entregar un memorándum a cada oficina de la empresa. Y como siempre, nunca faltaba aquél que lo molestaba o intencionalmente le podía el pie para que se cayera, quién se llamaba Charles Cruce y llevaba años tratando qué el mexicano renunciara...

- Ahí viene.- Se dijo el hombre de cabello negro e intencionalmente puso el pie para hacer que José María tropezara.

Efectivamente, el moreno se acercaba para entregar varios informes y recados, pero al estar tan acostumbrado a esa situación...

***CRACK***

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Se disculpó al pisarle el pie a Charles, quién hizo una mueca de disgusto.- ¡Con permiso, con permiso!-

- ¡Maldito!- Y no pudo decir más, por el temor de que Berwald fuera a hacer algo.

**.~o0o~.**

- Sí, gracias. Nos veremos hasta la próxima semana.- Comentaba un hombre rubio alto, de ojos azules, rostro agradable, una gran sonrisa, cabellos rebeldes y que vestía un traje negro, camisa gris y corbata roja.

Cargando su maletín, el hombre entró a un pasillo vacío al divisar a Chema, que llevaba una mesita corrediza con varios papeles y paquetes, se acercó a él lo más sigilosamente y...

***PAS***

- **_¡AH!_**- Ahogó el grito para que nadie lo oyera al ser nalgueado por ese hombre.

- Nos vemos después.- Y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente al dedicarle una sonrisa.- Chema.-

Y tomó el ascensor mientras tarareaba una canción, en lo que José María se frotaba las posaderas...

- ¡Oh, alguien va a tener acción esta noche!- Comentó Vanda al ver todo lo ocurrido.

- N-No, no es lo que piensas.- Trató de excusarse el moreno.- C-Con tu permiso, tengo qué entregar esto.-

Y se alejó casi corriendo de la polaca...

- Claro. O sea, ¿qué onda con este tipo?- Se cubrió la boca.- ¿No se da cuenta qué le están echando los canes?-

**.~o0o~.**

Se llegó la hora del almuerzo, y mientras todos tenían una hora para comer, José María Itzae solamente tenía 20 minutos para hacerlo...

- ¡Ay!- Se quejó por lo bajo Chema, mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.- Ni siquiera he desayunado.-

- ¡José María!- El aludido volteó a ver a uno de sus compañeros llamándolo.- Te busca alguien llamado Emil, está en la recepción.-

- ¿Emil?- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, confundido.- No conozco a nadie llamado así.-

Y apenas iba a bajar a la recepción, cuando un joven cargando con una gran bolsa de una reconocida línea de restaurantes, llegó con cara de pocos amigos...

- ¿José María Itzae?- Le preguntó con un tono hostil.

- Sí.- Contestó sin saber para qué lo quería.

- Esto es para ti.- Alzó la bolsa delante de él para que la agarrara, cosa qué hizo al instante.

- ¿Para mí?- Preguntó aún más confundido.- Bueeeno, gracias.-

Pero el chico no se fue...

- Aún hay otra cosa qué tengo que entregar personalmente.-

Y sin darle tiempo de nada, besó su mejilla ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, y la emoción de Vanda. Chema se sonrojó hasta las orejas sin poder reaccionar de la impresión...

- Bien, yo ya cumplí.- Dijo Emil y se fue hasta fuera del edificio, en donde un automóvil lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Recibió mon cher José María el encargo?- Le preguntó maliciosamente el francés.

- Sí.- Y se limpió los labios.- Y a la otra, házlo tú.-

- No podría, mon petit Emil.- Se rió Francis.- Así, ya no sería sorpresa.-

- Cómo digas.- Gruñó una vez más.- Vámonos.-

Y adentro de la compañía, todos empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que había pasado...

- ¡Bien, Chema lindo!- La polaca salió al rescate de José María.- ¡Es hora de almorzar!-

- Pero si ésta no es tu hora de almorzar.- Le recordó el moreno.

- O sea, ¿qué importa la hora?- Se rió la rubia.- Yo tengo hambre y comeré cuando se me pegue la gana.- Lo tomó de la mano para ir a la comedor de la empresa.- O sea, quiero ver qué te trajeron esta vez, tipo. Huele muy rico.-

Una vez en la comedor, arribaron a la mesa en donde Berwald estaba comiendo solo, ya que nadie fuera de Chema, y en ocasiones Vanda, se sentaban con él...

- Hola, Berwald.- Lo saludó Chema en lo que se sentaba.- Buen provecho.-

Vanda ni siquiera lo saludó, estaba más ocupada sacando cada contenedor de la bolsa y se encontró algo que la hizo sonreír maliciosa...

- O sea, eres todo un galán, tipo.- Le dijo al moreno.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?- Le preguntó curioso.

La rubia alzó la pequeña nota que venía con la comida...

- _"Gracias por la maravillosa noche, mon cher."_- Agitó la nota.- Debe ser de una mujer llamada Francis, o un _tipo_ llamado_ Francis_.- La olió.- O sea, hasta viene perfumada, picarón.-

- N-No, no es lo que parece.- Contestó nervioso el moreno, poniéndose rojo del rostro.- M-Mejor comamos.-

- Bien, luego nos contarás de tus aventuras amorosas del fin de semana.- Dijo y comenzó a abrir los recipientes.

Carret de cordero al horno con su asadillo de pimientos y puré cremoso de patata asada, medallones de carrillera de ternera con reduccion de PX y pera estofada; y de postre, Charlotte Belle Helene y lingotes de chocolate era lo que el francés le había mandado de almuerzo...

- Es mucho.- Comentó incómodo José María, ya que comía muy poco, además de que todos se les quedaban viendo.

- ¿Y qué importa, Chema lindo?- Vanda empezó a servirse.- Esto no se puede desperdiciar. O sea, ni siquiera con tres sueldos puedo pagarme esto.-

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, principalmente porqué sabían que ni siquiera el mismísimo presidente de la compañía se costeaba una comida así...

- Qué raro.- Sostuvo uno de los contenedores.- Esto es para Berwald, y tiene una nota pegada qué dice_ "Gracias."_- Deslizó el recipiente hasta donde estaba el sueco.

El aludido volvió la mirada y se que le quedó viendo a Chema, qué de inmediato alzó las manos...

- N-No, lo sé.- Luego se acordó.- Nada más mencioné tu nombre.-

- ¡Oh! Esto se pone interesante.- Vanda observaba con atención el espectáculo mientras comía.- ¡Tipo! ¡Esto está delicioso!-

Ni siquiera tuvo qué abrir el contenedor para saber que se trataba de albóndigas en salsa dulce de arándanos encarnados...

- Kottbullar.- Comentó Berwald y comenzó a comerlas.- No est'n m'l. Grac'as.-

Y siguieron comiendo, gracias a que con una mirada del sueco, los demás los dejaron en paz...

**.~o0o~.**

Y el día seguía su curso, José María Itzae seguía repartiendo y recogiendo oficios, documentos y demás, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto, pero como estaba muy ocupado no lo leyó. Al rato, su celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que se fijó de quién se trataba...

- ¿Porqué me estará llamando en este momento?- Se preguntó angustiado.- Luego lo llamaré.- Y colgó la llamada.

Y momentos después...

- ¡José María!- Uno de sus compañeros le gritó.- Te llama un tal Antonio Fernández Carriedo por teléfono.-

Y no pudo evitar ponerse pálido, mientras los demás trabajadores comenzaron a investigarlo...

- ¿Antonio Fernández Carriedo?- Exclamaron algunos.- ¿Conoces al famoso fotógrado de modelos?-

- ¡N-No!- Les contestó.- Es otro Antonio.- Y se apresuró a contestar la llamada.- Sí, soy yo.- Cerró los ojos mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que supiera del número telefónico de su trabajo.- Sí, mira, tengo la tarde disponible, pero por favor, no me llames al trabajo.- Se frotó la sien.- Sí, nos veremos ahí entonces. Adiós.-

Colgó sólo para darse cuenta que los demás lo miraban fijamente...

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- No, nada, nada.- Contestaron y volvieron a trabajar.

No pudo evitar soltar un hondo suspiro, tenía 5 años de conocer al español, quién seguía siendo indiscreto al llamarle en el momento menos adecuado. Sólo porqué él pensaba que era una especie de psicoterapeuta personal...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Y éste.- Francis le presentaba a su otro amigo.- Es mon ami Antonio, quién también habla español.-

- ¿Tú también hablas español?- Se emocionó Antonio.- ¡Qué alivio! Aquí casi todos hablan en inglés.-

- ¿Porqué será?- Preguntó con sorna el otro amigo de Francis, a quién le preguntó.- Oye, ¿tu chico es un _"pago por evento"_?-

- Oui, mon ami.- Le respondió sonriente el francés, en lo que Antonio seguía parloteando.

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

- Ni modo, compañero.-

No era que le molestara salir con él, de hecho, le beneficiaba un poco, ya que el ibérico en ocasiones necesitaba ayuda para transportar material fotográfico y le pagaba por ello. El problema, era que lo usaba de pañuelo de lágrimas...

- Ya qué.-

Tras salir del trabajo y despedirse, fue a su casa para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, guardar el dinero en un sitio oculto y dirigirse al parque que estaba cerca para esperar a Antonio...

**.~o0o~.**

Llegó al parque y se dirigió hasta la banca en la qué siempre se sentaba, más vio que estaba ocupada por un hombre rubio, cuyo cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, usaba lentes y tenía los ojos violetas. Se le hizo conocido, más de inmediato desechó la idea, por lo que se sentó al otro extremo de la banca, ya que sabía que no era exclusivamente suya...

Esperó por un momento, y se removía en su asiento al ver que el español no llegaba. Miró al rubio que estaba en el otro lado de la banca y suspiró, ¿porqué se estaba tardando tanto? Resopló y se alzó de la banca, dispuesto a regresar a su casa...

- O-Oye.- Ya estaba caminando cuando oyó al rubio hablarle.- ¿Tú alguna vez has deseado cada mañana, al despertar, morir?-

Se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa de oír esas palabras. Se volvió a ver al hombre sentado en la banca y por un momento, no supo decirle nada...

- ¿Disculpe?-

- ¡N-No, no!- Se asustó el rubio de ojos violetas y desvió la mirada al suelo con tristeza.- Es algo sin importancia.-

Iba a irse, pero algo le decía que esa persona pasaba por una situación semejante a la de él...

- No puedo quedarme en este momento.- El rubio se volteó a verlo con la boca abierta.- Pero, ven mañana a estas horas por si necesitas hablar con alguien.-

Y sin oír respuesta, José María se alejó del lugar...

- Tal vez se le olvido.-

- ¡Chema!- Oyó el grito de Antonio, quién se acercara corriendo.- Lamento llegar tarde, ¿nos vamos?-

- Claro.- Le sonrió y pidieron un taxi para llevarlos a un bar.

**.~o0o~.**

- Y eso fue lo que le dije.- Comentó tristemente, al tiempo que apuraba el trago.- Y sólo me mandó al diablo.-

Ya estaba entrado en copas, contándole sobre sus problemas sentimentales a Chema, que no hacía más que asentir o negar con la cabeza...

- ¿Porqué Lovi no me quiere?- Se echó a llorar tras tomar otra bebida.- ¿Porqué?-

- Tal vez... necesitas darle tiempo.- Le aconsejó José María, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.- Nunca es bueno apresurar las cosas.-

- Sí.- Y se tomó la bebida de Chema.- ¡Ah!-

- Oye, ese era mío.- Le dijo el moreno.

- Je, je.- Se echó a reír.- Si cruzáramos una sandía con un tomate, tendríamos unos enormes tomates jugosos sin semilla. ¡Sería genial!-

- Toño, creo que ya no deberías de tomar.-

De pronto, el celular de Chema comenzó a sonar...

- ¡Ah! Un mensaje de Gil.- Y se puso a leerlo.

_"¡Hey, Chema! Me preguntaba si mañana tienes la noche libre para tomar una cerveza. Gilbert."_

- ¡Ah, qué Gil este!- Y le respondió de inmediato.- Claro.-

Y otro mensaje llegó inmediatamente...

_"Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces."_

Y un tercero...

_"Por cierto, **ÉL** también vendrá."_

Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al saber de qué se trataba...

- ¿Estás hablando con Gilbert?- Le preguntó Antonio riendo, y acercó su rostro al celular, agitando la mano.-**_ ¡HOLA, GILBERT!_**-

- No, Toño.- Chema intentó sentar al ibérico.- Sólo es un mensaje de texto.-

- ¡Aww! Gilbert y tú se mandan mensajes de texto, ¡qué lindos!- Se cubrió la mano, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y soltando una risilla.

- No es lo que tú piensas.- Comentó deprimido de que Antonio no estuviera ni tan cerca de la verdad acerca de la situación.

Pasaron un par de horas más, por lo que José María Itzae consideró que ya era hora de regresar cada quién a su casa. Pero sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, le pidió al camarero que le llamaran a un taxi...

- ¿A donde los llevo?- Preguntó el taxista una vez que arribaran el transporte.

- **_¡A MI CASA!_**- Y se echó a reír Antonio.- Y tenga cuidado de no atropellar a los bueyes, no lo vayan a confundir.-

- Perdón, está un poco borracho.- Chema se disculpó por el errático comportamiento del español.

Partieron después de darle la dirección de la casa de Antonio, durante todo el trayecto, el mexicano trataba de calmar a su "paciente" de no hacer una tontería. Ya una vez ahí...

- ¿Me podría esperar, por favor?- Le preguntó al taxista, que asintió.- No tardo.-

Con difucultad, sacó a Antonio del vehículo, y lo encaminó hasta la puerta. Le sacó las llaves del pantalón, recordando la primera vez que lo hiciera...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- _**¡NO, HARM!**_- Gritó de pronto Antonio, asustando al moreno, cuando intentara tomar las llaves.- **_¡AQUÍ NO!_**-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Se alegró que en ese momento, los vecinos no estuvieran presentes, sino tendría problemas con la policía. Una vez adentro de la casa, encendió las luces y sentó al español en el sillón...

- Bueno, Toño. Ya me voy a mi casa.-

- Nooooo.- Comenzó a hacer un puchero.- No te vayaaaaas.-

- Ya es tarde, y tengo qué trabajar mañana.-

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer entonces?- Comenzó a gimotear.- Me voy a quedar solito.-

Cada vez que Antonio se ponía en ese plan, era muy difícil tolerarlo. Así que sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer...

- Toño, es hora de ir a la camita.- Le sonrió.

- ¡Sí! ¡La camita!- Gritó emocionado el español.- Me gusta mi cama porqué es calientita, cómoda y es mía.-

Trató de ponerse de pie, más se tambaleó, Chema corrió en su auxilio, atrapándolo antes de caer...

- No me puedo poner pie, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.-

- Sí, ya veo.- Comentó agüitado el moreno.- Anda, vamos a tu camita.-

Subieron las escaleras con mucha dificultad, ya que el español no lograba coordinar sus movimientos. Al llegar a la recámara, José María lo recostó en la cama, le quitó el calzado y empezó a arroparlo...

- Tengo tu dinero.- Agitó un sobre que sustrajo de su ropa.- **_¡PERO TENDRÁS QUÉ ATRAPARLO!_**-

Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente en la cama, y Chema tuvo qué correr por toda la habitación para atraparlo. Lo aventó contra la cama, lo sujetó de un brazo, apoyándose en él, para poder detenerle de la muñeca y quitarle el sobre...

- ¡Sigamos jugando!- Gritó el de ojos verdes-aceitunados.

- No, ya es hora de dormir.- Comenzó a cubrirlo con la sábana.- Mañana hay qué ir a trabajar.-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Y cayó profundamente dormido.

José María resopló y avanzó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo a medio camino, regresó hasta la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a Antonio...

- Buenas noches, Toño.-

Y apagando las luces, regresó hasta el taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a casa...

**.~o0o~.**

Al llegar a su departamento, José María se quitó el calzado y buscó un poco de agua fresca para relajarse, ya que las famositas_ "citas"_ con el español lo agotaban demasiado. Se quitó con pereza la ropa, y se aventó sobre la cama, deseando más que nada dormir a llenar...

***RING, RING. RING, RING***

- ¿Bueno?- Contestó con desgano el celular.- ¿Quién habla?-

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente...

- ¡Ah, hola...!-

Y se cayó de la cama al apoyarse en la orilla de la misma...

- ¡Ay!- Volvió a tomar el celular.- ¿Bueno? No, no me pasó nada, sólo me caí.- Sonrió tontamente.- ¿Ah, el jueves? Déjame ver.-

Alzó la cabeza mientras se ponía a contar con los dedos. Luego sonrió...

- Sí, el jueves lo tengo disponible.- Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.- Sí, cuídate mucho tú también.- Se sonrojó.- Qué sueñes con los angelitos.- Y colgó.

Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche, se metió a la cama y se envolvió con las cobijas muy contento y tranquilo...

- Ah, buenas noches.- Soltó con un suspiro.

**.~o0o~.**

Se despertó al despuntar el alba, salió de la cama, se bañó, se vistió. Y tras desayunar, comenzó entró al cuarto oscuro a revelar las fotografías. Una vez que terminara, se encaminó al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad...

- ¡Mon ami Antonio!- Lo recibió Francis en su despacho.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la mañana?-

Sonriente, el español puso un enorme sobre encima del escritorio del francés...

- Son las del día de ayer.- Le respondió.

- Veamos.- Abrió el sobre y comenzó a sacar las fotografías en blanco y negro.- ¡Oui! ¡Son perfectas!-

Revisó una por una, hasta que se topó con aquélla en donde el moreno se veía que platicaba con el rubio...

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Alzó la fotografía para verla mejor.

- Ni idea de quién sea, ya estaba ahí cuando me puse a tomar las fotos.-

Se puso un poco serio y tras mirarla por un largo rato, dijo...

- Mmm, ¿en qué afectarás la vida de mon petit José María?-

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Bien! Ahora los personajes **_OC_** que aparecen en este capítulo:

**_~*~Jesús Alejandro Arlington:_** Es la personificación de Texas, fue mencionado en_ "Sabor a mí"_, y aparece brevemente en_ "Antes de que te cases."_ Aquí aparece como el Jefe de Personal, y siempre está al pendiente de que lleguen a tiempo, sin excepción. Llega incluso a llegar antes que los demás.

**_~*~Vanda Lukasiewicz:_** Es la versión Nyo de Polonia, y me hubiera gustado que fuera mujer en la serie, ya que conocía a una persona igual, y fue gracias a ella que comencé a elegir por mí misma, además de que hizo que su ex me regalara un dije de plata con forma de rosa. Le puse el nombre de_ "Vanda"_, ya que en polaco significa _"Qué deambula"_, más adelante sabrán porqué. Ella trabaja como la mujer de la limpieza, y siempre hace las cosas a su manera.

**_~*~Charles Cruce:_ **Es la personificación de Arizona, y no es que tenga algo en contra del estado, pero es ahí en donde se originara las leyes antimigratorias, cosa que le hace que no querer a Chema cerca. Al igual que Berwald, es un oficinista.

**_~*~Harm:_** Sólo saldrá mencionado un par de veces, sin embargo es Holanda. Si se preguntan porqué elegí este nombre es, primero porqué _"Lars"_ es un nombre latinoamericano y es _"Lorenzo"_, no tengo idea si fue por el ciclista holandés, pero bueno. Segundo, _"Harm"_ significa en holandés_ "Hombre armado"_, y según con lo poco o nada qué sé del personaje, siempre está a la defensiva.

Sobre la comida, sólo me fijé en un par de imágenes, pero los postres son recetas del Maestro Pastelero argentino Osvaldo Gross, de quién recomiendo busquen sus recetas. Por cierto, esto no es publicidad, sino más bien una recomendación.

Bueno, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;D


End file.
